This invention relates to the inventions set forth in the inventor's previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,953,966, 6,148,694, and 6,260,443, which are incorporated in this disclosure and are included herewith. These patents show a hand wrench with torque augmenting means in which an input drive is connected to an output drive by means of a link. The input drive oscillates in a given path of travel to allow for movement of the output from the device. However, these devices require that the input device be reversed back to an initial position at the end of the input stroke therefore discontinuing the action of the apparatus during the reversal of the input to its initial starting position.
The present invention provides an apparatus which allows the input to the device to constantly rotate without having to be reversed back to an initial position. This enables the use of tools with long or continuous strokes and greatly enhances the usefulness of the tool. For example, it is now possible to use air wrenches, which continuously rotate, attached to the input of torque multiplying device.